Jinx Visits a Friend
by Universalperson
Summary: Jinx goes to see Kid Flash in his hometown...and meets all the colorful characters in it. Did you know all the Flash Rogues go to the same tailor? Flash Fact.


**Disclaimer: All characters owned by DC Comics.**

Wow…been awhile since I've updated.

Just for the record, this fic is not related to ANY of my other TT fics, which will probably remain unfinished because of my laziness. Why I wrote this…well, I felt like starting a trend. Maybe other people will use this idea and write a longer fic...

(Begin fic)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Jinx hadn't seen him for a week. So she decided to visit his hometown.

"For one night only!"

And then she got stuck with this Mumbo-wannabe.

"The amazing ABRA KADABRA!"

The bald man was in a bizarre wizard outfit, holding a magic wand. And all around him, chairs, tables, and whatnot flew around with no discernable pattern.

Well, at least one person was being entertained.

Jinx stood up out of her table and calmly walked up to him.

The wizard turned to her. "You should sit down kid! The show has only just begun!"

"You're not really magic, are you?"

And then she fired a hex bolt into his magic wand, which instantly broke.

Kadabra looked at the remains of his wand, his face shocked. He then looked at Jinx.

"You're….a real magician…you're really magic…"

"And you're a fake."

Abra Kadabra frowned and then with a swish of his cape, vanished.

"Well…that was easy."

"Jinx?"

Kid Flash was suddenly in front of her.

Jinx took a step back in surprise. "You really need to…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Hey, who was that magician guy anyway?"

"Kadabra? He's from the 64th century. The whole technology looks like magic thing. But you shouldn't be here! The Rogues could…"

"Look, I can take care of myself, okay?"

"Jinx…"

Suddenly, he looked it into the air, almost hearing something. In fact he was hearing something. A vibrational message.

"I have to go."

She grabbed him a split-second before she left. Lucky.

But then Jinx had a lot of luck.

* * *

The setting is a bank. Typical. Four robbers were holding it up. Also typical.

"Now then lassie, put the money into the mirror."

A mirror instead of a money bag. Not typical. But the Rogues never really were.

The one who spoke, with the Scottish accent, was in an orange uniform with a green helmet.

"Now now, Mirror Master. You know who gets to speak." said an arrogant, snobbish voice. The brown-haired man was wearing a domino mask and a yellow and green striped costume with an upside-down pentagon in the middle.

"I think you cheated a wee bit with that coin toss, Top."

"Me, cheat?"

"With you, it's always a certainty" said a gruff voice. The man wore a blue parka (or "Eskimo suit") with goggles. His firearm blew smoke, but it was not fiery smoke. After all, a normal gun does not freeze a cop in ice. This smoke was more of a frosty mist.

"Captain Cold!" said the Top. "I'm devastated!" He then laughed.

"Can I burn it now?" The speaker was entirely dressed in a white uniform.

"No Heatwave. Not yet."

"Awww…."

"If Cold and Mirror would just remember who is speaker here, we would be done a lot faster!" said the Top, now agitated.

"And you'd still be too slow, Top!"

The four Rogues looked at the newcomer, one Kid Flash.

"That blasted kid!" growled Cold. "Always…" he trailed off.

Hanging onto him was one Jinx.

Kid Flash turned around. "I told you not to come!"

"Well lookie here!" said Cold. "Kid Flash has got a girlfriend!"

"Ah, to be in young and love!" said the Top.

"Aye, he's a lucky lad!" said Mirror Master.

"Enough of this!" said Heatwave, and used his weapon, a flamethrower.

Instantly Kid Flash was on him, breaking his weapon apart, and then was circling around the flames, quickly putting them out from lack of oxygen.

Captain Cold then fired, freezing his feet.

"The flames of passion cool quickly" said the Top.

Suddenly a beam of energy grabbed Jinx. It came from the very mirror held by the Mirror Master. And she was pulled right into it, literally caught on the other side of her reflection.

"Jinx!" shouted the frozen speedster.

"My flamethrower!" shouted Heatwave.

"You have another one." said Cold.

"You made sure it's a closed network, right Mirror Master?" said the Top.

The Scotsman nodded and looked at his captive. "Sorry about this lass, but we can't have ya doing anything."

Jinx's eyes proceeded to glow pink as she broke right through the mirror, knocking her captor down with pink energy.

She turned around. "Breaking a mirror is seven years of bad luck." She smiled. "And that's what I'm good at."

The Top arched an eyebrow. "Really? Would you like to see what I'm good at?"

The Top began to spin around in place, like his namesake. Only he went faster and faster and faster until he became a living tornado, sucking everything into it.

Kid Flash tried to vibrate out, but was failing. The other Rogues looked for solid purchase. Captain Cold growled.

Jinx tried to grab any handhold she could find and fired a hex bolt at the tornado. Neither work. Jinx was pulled across the ground, toward the swirling vacuum. She struggled as best she could.

And then…

_Red._

The red slammed into the tornado, and then seemed to break it apart from within, rushing in the opposite direction.

The Top fell down, ironically dazed.

The red stopped, and a newcomer stood in the room.

"Flash Fact" said the man. "Two equal but opposite rotational forces cancel each other out."

Jinx looked at him. Yellow wings were worn over his ears. A lightning bolt on his chest. He was all in red except for the yellow boots and other yellow stripes on his costume. His blue eyes glowed with merriment.

Captain Cold said one word as he fired his weapon-

"FLASH!"

-and then he was down on the floor, knocked out! The frozen blast hit part of Heatwave's costume, who screamed and tore it off! Mirror Master tried to dive into another mirror, only to hit his head against the counter! And then the Flash appeared, smiling, put down the mirror, and quickly bound all the criminals!

Jinx quickly went to Kid Flash. "You okay?" she asked him as she broke the ice with a hex.

"Yeah", he said as he moved his legs. "I couldn't vibrate out of the ice…I guess Cold must have made some improvements."

The man in red quickly appeared before the teens. "You two okay?"

"We're fine" Kid Flash said. "Glad to see you."

"I came as fast as I could." He turned around. "You must be…Jinx. It's a pleasure to meet you." He quickly shook her hand. "I'm the Flash."

"Umm…good to meet you."

"Thanks." He turned to his sidekick. "Look, I have to run. Think you can hold things down?"

"No problem."

He nodded, said "See you at dinner", and was gone.

Jinx looked at him. "You never told me you were a sidekick."

He smiled. "_Kid_ Flash. Duh!"

They were cut off by a loud scream.

Kid Flash grabbed Jinx and ran outside, where the sky was filled with…starfish.

Yes, starfish. Blue, giant, alien starfish.

Jinx managed to keep her jaw closed. "Is it always this weird here?"

"I AM STARRO THE CONQUERER! THIS UNCONQUERED CITY WILL FINALLY BE CONQUERED! FOR I AM STARRO! THE CONQUERER! BE CONQUERED!"

Kid Flash smiled and spread his hands. "Jinx…welcome to Keystone-Central City!"

* * *

(Fade to red)

All characters are from the Flash comic books. Except for Starro. He's a Justice League villain, but I couldn't resist using him. And they are all very beloved. Except for maybe Starro. But how could you not like him? He's a giant mind-controlling starfish!


End file.
